


Scud's New Toy

by Cheryl1964



Series: Drake and Scud [2]
Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scud feels a bit neglected, he takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own blade.  
> A series of smutty Drake and Scud one shots

Scud stepped out of the shower. He was was horny, no two ways about it. Drake's 'treaty' with Blade had spread throughout the vampire community and Drake had been busy dealing with the frightened vamps that contacted him looking for protection from the daywalker. Scud understood that Drake had commitments but it didn't stop him from feeling just a bit neglected.

He picked up the bag sitting on the counter containing the item he had purchased at that odd little shop, the one dedicated to all things vampire. He had only gone into the shop out of curiosity. He had snickered a bit at the boxes of Count Chocula and the Dracula bobble head dolls. Wandering deeper into the interior he had found an item that just damanded to be purchased.

Reaching insidethe bag, he pulled it out. He was no stranger to sex toys but this one had caught his eye. A Dracula dildo. Taking it out of the box he carefully washed and dried it. Reaching into the medicine cabinet he pulled out a tube of lube. He made his way to the bedroom snagging a small towel as he passed by.

Scud tossed the items on the bed then arranged the pillows just so before laying down. He let his hands drift down to squeeze his half erect cock. Before reaching a little lower to cup his balls.

Sighing, he lightly traced his fingers along a path from the base of his balls to the hidden entrance that was begging to be filled. While it would be nice to take his time, he was simply too horny to do so right now. He opened the lube and coated his fingers spreading it around the ring of muscle, teasing and probing before slipping two fingers inside. Yes he was in a hurry but Dracula was not a small dildo, It would take a bit of prep.

Scud let his eyes drift closed imagining the fingers probing and stretching him were Drake's. He moaned as he slipped in another finger. Nice as it felt, he wanted more. He picked up the dildo and lube, coating it well he placed the tip against his opening and slowly pushed. He moaned as he felt the somewhat uncomfortable stretching sensation. He rocked his hips against the intruder letting it slip deeper.

Yes this is what I needed he thought. Scud rocked his hips against the toy hissing at the pleasure of it grinding against his prostate. His other hand gripped his shaft stroking firmly in counterpoint to the toy buried deep inside him. Ah god, so good he thought keeping his eyes closed and imagining it was Drake buried deep inside of him right now.

 

 

Drake stood in the doorway enthralled at the sight of his lover impaling himself on that ridiculous sex toy. Well maybe not so ridiculous. Scud moaned in satisfaction fucking himself hard and deep with it and obviously enjoying doing so.

Drake leered at the image in front of him. Scud lay on his back, eye's closed, tongue occasionally darting out to lick the corner of his lips. One hand was holding the base of the dildo as he rocked against it. Scud's other hand was wrapped around his cock stroking it.

Drake felt his own cock hardening at the sight. He proceeded to strip off his own clothes never taking his eyes off of his lover. Drake loved the sound of Scud's moans and he wasn't disappointed now. Drake felt his cock jerk as Scud reached his peak back arching as he erupted, covering his belly with cum.

All of Drake's self control snapped as Scud brought his cum covered hand to his mouth, tongue darting out to greedily lick the creamy fluid from his fingers. Drake climbed on the bed between his lover's widely spread legs.

Scud's eyes flew open as Drake grasped the end of the dildo and slowly pulled it out. Drake smiled at the flush on his lover's cheeks, embarrassed at being caught playing with his toy.

“That has to be the most erotic thing I have ever seen.” Drake said tossing the toy away. “Now how about the real thing?”


	2. Treat me like your little slut

“Are you sure you want this Scud?” Drake asked as he dangled the handcuffs from his finger.

“Yes, I'm sure. I want you to treat me like your little slut.” Scud said “This is the first time I've ever been able to do this with someone I trust. I could never enjoy it before because I was always afraid. I want to give you what everyone else had to take by force.”

“You know the demon is going to want to inflict pain.” Drake said, “Maybe more than you want.”

“But not more than I can handle.” Scud unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his legs revealing the fact that he had chosen to go commando when he had dressed that rising. “I've had a lot of practice since I've been with you and maybe the demon will like this too. A little snack between feedings.”

Drake smiled at his lover. Drake stepped up to him and wrapped his fingers around Scud's cock. “Already hard, what a slut. Turn around.”

Scud turned around to capture Drake's eyes in the mirror. He hummed in contentment at the metallic click of the handcuffs restraining his arms behind his back.

“I don't think you need to see.” Drake said picking up a silk tie. “I think all you need to do is submit and feel.” Drake said as he tied the blindfold across Scud's eyes. When the younger man didn't flinch, Drake leaned forward tracing his tongue along the shell of Scud's ear earning a sigh.

Scud relaxed feeling Drake's fingers brushing over his hardened nipples. The hands disappeared and Scud hissed when he felt something bite into his left nipple. There was a slight tug before another hiss was drawn from him as his right nipple received the same treatment.

Nipple clamps? Where the hell did they come from? Scud couldn't stop the small moan Drake caused tugging on the chain.

“Surprised, love?” Drake asked. “When you told me you wanted to do this I went toy shopping. That's just the first little surprise I have for you.”

Scud was wondering what else Drake had brought. He found out soon enough as he felt a wide leather band tightening around his throat.

“I can't have my pretty little pet wandering around without a collar now can I? And since you have a collar, you have to have a leash to go with it.”

Scud flinched as the cold metal links were dropped against his stomach. Collar, leash, nipple clamps? Drake obviously had experience with this game. Scud stood patiently and quietly until Drake tugged on the leash. Unable to see Scud stepped forward two steps and felt a downward pull ont he collar. Obediently he dropped to his knees landing on a soft surface. A pillow he thought.

“Lean forward, I want that sweet little ass in the air.”

Scud realized it was a large pillow. He snuggled his face into the softness wondering exactly what Drake had in mind. He hummed as his felt Drake's finger slip inside slick with lubricant. All to soon it was gone replaced by something bigger. He willed his body to relax.

Now he groaned as he realized it just kept getting bigger, discomfort grew into pain. Just when it really started to hurt he felt the plug slip into place. Followed by a reassuring pat on his ass. He relaxed. Then he flinched as a sharp pain burned into his left cheek Of course that made the plug shift against his prostate. Drake's palm caressed the burning flesh soothingly.

“My, my. That left a mark.” Drake said, swinging the paddle down to Scud's right cheek before soothing the pain away. “I think I'm going to enjoy this, love.”

Scud soon realized Drake's pattern. He wasn't in any hurry taking his time with the paddling. Each swat was harder than the last and Scud knew his ass was fire engine red, if not black and blue. It hurt like a motherfucker and all his squirming was making that damn plug rub and shift against his sweet spot. It took a few minutes for Scud to realize that Drake had settling into massaging his ass.

“Your ass is so hot right now.” Drake pulled on the leash pulling Scud's upper body from the pillow so he was kneeling. “Open your mouth love. I want your lips wrapped around my cock.”

Scud opened his mouth and leaned forward only to be yanked back by the leash.

“No! I want you to simply kneel there with your mouth open.” Drake ordered.

Scud obediently opened his mouth this time staying still as Drake thrust in and out pressing deeper each time. Drake's free hand was tangling in his hair to hold him still, his other hand wrapping around the leash to tighten his grip.

Scud felt the head of Drake's cock brushing against the back of his mouth going deeper still until Scud began to gag. He forced himself to relax in Drake's grip. He had an idea of what Drake planned to do and he wasn't wrong. This time Drake pressed in deeper and deeper until  the large cock was lodged in Scud's throat holding it there while Scud swallowed desperately, his reflexes trying to clear the mass that was preventing him from taking a breath.

Scud began to struggle in a panic but Drake held him there until Scud remembered that vampires breathe from habit. Scud realized that his body didn't need oxygen and the panic eased. It was still unnerving to have something shoved so far down his throat so he was grateful when Drake released him pushing him forward while he gulped in a lung full of air.

Scud gave a pained cry as Drake roughly pulled the plug out, immediately pushing his spit covered dick deep inside. Having his ass stuffed didn't hurt nearly as much as Drake's hips pressing against his paddle bruised flesh.

“I'm going to fuck you so hard” Drake promised as started thrusting in a rough rhythm that smacked his hips against Scud's bruised ass and pounded the head of his cock into Scud's prostate.

Scud whimpered. He wasn't sure which sensation to give in to, pain or pleasure. So he settled for giving into an incoherent stream of curses, encouragement and begging. Then Drake was gripping him stroking hard and demanding him to come. Scud felt his body tense, felt his come boil up his length... Oh fuck Scud screamed as he felt the cum spurting from his body.

*****

Scud was sprawled bonelessly on the bed. His throat was sore and his ass hurt like a motherfucker. He felt like he had been fucked raw but he was happy. It had been a long time since he'd been beast fucked and he was going to savor every single ache and pain.


	3. Just what the doctor ordered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Scud injures his knee, Drake knows just how to take his mind off of the pain

It had really seemed like a good idea at the time. It fit in with the employee friendly company profile of Talos Industries and was a good addition to the company's wellness program. But at this particular moment Scud thought it was the stupidest idea ever! He was not a fan of the on site employee gym.

The on site company doctor was quickly heading to the top of his shit list too with all of her poking and prodding. He was stretched out on the exam table while she poked, pushed and in general tortured him.

“Well Mr Frohmeyer there aren't any broken bones but it looks like the tendon that anchors your kneecap to your thigh bone is torn.” She told him. “With your 'special' vampire physiology you will be fine in a couple of days but until then you're going to have to stay off that leg as much as possible. We'll get you in a knee immobilizer and I'll tell Mr Drake you need a few days off.”

* * *

 

Drake lifted Scud out of the bath carrying his lover over to lay him on the bed. Drake quickly put the brace back on Scud's leg before settling his ankle on a pillow. Noticing Scud's wince he asked. “How bad is it?”

“It hurts like a mother fucker.” Scud answered “And since painkillers don't work on us, it really hurts. There's nothing that can dull the pain.”

“Poor baby.” Drake said brushing his lips across Scud's forehead. "Luckily I know how to make you forget all about the pain. I'll be right back.”

Drake went to the closet pulling out Scud's Dracula dildo and made his way back to the bed.

“Look who came out to play.” Drake said waving the dildo in front of Scud's blushing face. Reaching into the drawer of the nightstand he pulled out a tube of lube.

“Now the doc said that your leg has to stay straight so, a bit of bondage is in order.” Drake said as he restrained Scud's ankle. Between the padded cuff and the leg brace he wouldn't be bending it. He then slid a pillow under Scud's hips and restrained his arms leaving his other leg free. “Comfy?”

“Drake, I...”

“Hush love.” Drake said before claiming Scud's mouth in a kiss. “Just relax and enjoy what is about to happen.” Drake let his hands wander down to Scud's chest as he trailed his tongue along Scud's jaw.

Drake nipped at Scud's neck drawing a gasp from his lover. Smiling he licked along Scud's collarbones feeling the younger man's shoulders tense. Drake trailed kisses lower, licking a hardened nipple before drawing it into his mouth. He didn't ignore the other nipple as his fingers caressed and pinched the sensitive nub.

Drake was perfectly happy playing with the hardened nubs as Scud's back arched. But Scud was in total slut mode now begging Drake to wander his way lower. Drake picked up the lube as he began nipping and licking Scud's stomach.

“When I caught you playing with this damn dildo it was one of the hottest things I had ever seen. Hearing your moans and watching you fuck yourself. I promised myself I was going to tie you down and fuck you with it until you beg me to stop.” Drake said as he traced the tip of the dildo down Scud's chest and across his stomach.

Laying the fake cock on Scud's belly he opened the lube and coated his fingers before getting to work probing and stretching Scud's entrance. “You are so tight love, it always amazes me how easily you can stretch, what you can take.”

Drake glanced up to watch his lover's face. Scud's moans spoke volumes as Drake's fingers brushed against that magic spot deep inside. Scud was writhing his hips as much as he was able, held in his bonds.

“Are you ready love? I am.” Drake said as he picked up the dildo and pressed it gently against Scud's well prepped hole. “Mmmmm, that is so hot.” Drake said as the tip slipped in. Slowly he worked the toy deeper as Scud's moans grew in intensity. Soon it was all the way in.

“Does that feel good, love?” Drake said as he worked the toy in his lover's body. “I'll bet this feels even better” Drake grabbed Scud's throbbing cock and stroked it wringing a loud deep groan from Scud.

“Look at me.” Drake commanded with an evil leer. When Scud met his eyes Drake slowly leaned over and took Scud into his mouth. He hummed with satisfaction when Scud screamed and arched his body off of the bed. Feeling his lover's reaction, Drake began to understand why Scud loved blowing him. The power to cause such pleasure.

Drake thought about all the things Scud would normally do and mimicked them. He swallowed Scud as deep as he could. He drew his mouth off licking the welling droplets of pre cum from the tip of Scud's erection. He wrapped his free hand around the base jerking in time with the licking and sucking.

His other hand was also busy fucking Scud's greedy ass with the dildo. Drake took care to angle it just so, keeping the pressure on that little bundle of nerves. Scud was overwhelmed by the pleasure, Babbling incoherently although Drake took it to mean Scud was enjoying the attention being lavished on him.

Somewhere in the haze of total control Drake had over Scud's pleasure he heard the word cum. It was all the warning he got before he felt the warm sticky cream on his tongue. Salty and sweet. Drake sealed his lips around Scud's erupting cock and pressed the dildo hard against Scud's prostate, fucking Scud through the orgasm. Only when Scud whined and begged Drake to stop did Drake let the softening cock fall from his lips. Drake slowly worked the dildo out twisting it and occasionally adding a shallow thrust just to hear Scud whimper.

Scud looked up at his lover totally spent as Drake released him from the bonds. Slipping onto the bed Drake leaned over his lover and kissed him deeply. “How's the pain now?” He asked.

Scud wrapped his arms tightly round Drake's neck “What pain?” he asked before pulling Drake down for another kiss.


	4. Feeding TIme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every so often Drake's demon has to feed. Good thing Scud's demon is a masochist!

Scud made his way to the lair. The demon was hungry again. It had been almost 5 months since the last feeding, but it had snacked between feedings off of the little D/s games he would play with Drake. Those little sessions were a lot easier to recover from than a full feeding.

Opening the door of the lair, Scud stepped into the dark room and lit the torches bathing the chamber in warm firelight. He opened the chest at the foot of the bed taking out manacles and a large container of lube. He sat these items on the nightstand before removing his clothes. Making his way over to the bed he opened the lube and coated his fingers well slipping them into his entrance. Although Drake, or rather Drake's demon would take the time to prep him; there was no such thing as too much prep or too much lube when dealing with the demon. No matter how much prep went into it, it was going to hurt.

Then there was the little matter of Drake's demon letting go a lot more now that Scud had his own demonic form. His demonic form could take a lot more abuse than his human form and any injuries he might sustain were healed when he shifted back to his human form. But none of that made what he was about to endure any less painful. When he figured he was well lubed, He shifted into his demonic form and knelt on the bed to wait.

* * *

 

Drake knew what was waiting for him in the lair. His little Scud demon. Correction, his greedy little Scud demon. Giving Scud a demonic form was a true blessing. Scud's demon was a complete masochist, a perfect fit for LaMagra. The rougher the sex, the more Scud liked it in his demonic form.

Drake opened the door to the lair, not surprised to find his little blue eyed demon kneeling on the bed naked. Drake smiled as he began shedding his clothes to shift into his own Demonic form.

Drake had to admit that Scud was an attractive little demon and his most adorable demonic feature was his tail. Scud had the cutest little prehensile barbed tail that was twitching back and forth in anticipation. Drake reached out and grabbed the tail using it to yank Scud off of the bed. The sound of Scud's startled yelp was music to his ears.

Scud scrabbled up to his knees and looked up at Drake. Drake looked at the nightstand spotting the lube. Grabbing the tube he shoved Scud down so that his chest was against the floor. Grabbing Scud's tail, he pulled the smaller demon's hips up before slapping Scud's ass. Slicking his fingers he jammed two of them into Scud's ass twisting them and stretching them while Scud whimpered and let out an occasional 'ow'.

Drake fingered Scud's ass continually adding more lube until he was satisfied that Scud was as prepared as he could be. Standing up he grabbed Scud's arm pulling him to his feet. With an evil leer he pushed Scud back onto the bed following him down. Drake quickly shackled Scud's arms over his head.

Drake knelt between Scud's wide spread legs. Scud's tail was twitching again brushing against Drake's thighs. “Tell me what you want little one.” Drake said.

“I want you to fuck me. I want you to ram that monster cock up my ass and make it hurt.” Scud begged.

“Painslut.” Drake said lining his cock up and pushing forward. Even with all the prep Scud's body resisted the intrusion. Drake pushed harder until the ring of muscle yielded.

“It hurts.” Scud whimpered and squirmed around the intruder.

“I know. You like it when it hurts.” Drake said pushing in deeper. Drake continued to burrow deeper into Scud's body until he couldn't go any deeper. He held still giving Scud time to relax as much as he was able. As soon as Scud began grinding against the huge cock, Drake began to thrust. Slowly at first but building in speed and strength.

Scud's legs wrapped around Drake's waist. “Harder Drake. Fuck! Pound my ass dammit!” Scud was meeting Drake thrust for thrust.

“You want more?” Drake asked yanking his cock from Scud's tender little hole. “Turn over!”

Drake flipped Scud unmindful of the fact that his arms were still shackled. “You should be careful what you ask for.” Drake said as he grabbed the base of Scud's tail lifting it out of the way before shoving deep inside Scud's body again.

“Oh god that's it, make it hurt. Fuck me like there's no tomorrow. Fuck me bowlegged!” Scud demanded even though it felt like he was being split in two by the large cock sawing in and out of him.

Drake growled as he adjusted his grip on Scud's tail using it like a handle to control Scud's hips.

“You want it to hurt? I'm going to make it hurt so bad you beg for mercy.” Drake said as he pulled out and flipped Scud onto his back again. Drake removed the shackles freeing Scud's arms then grabbed the lube coating his cock again.

Grabbing Scud's waist, he lifted the smaller demon off of the bed. Scud instinctively wrapped himself around Drake. Arms wrapping around Drake's neck while his legs enveloped Drake's hips.

Drake positioned Scud so the tip of his member was teasing Scud's loosened hole. Giving Scud an evil smile he dropped him letting his cock ram violently into Scud's body while Scud screamed.

“Fuck! Oh God Drake that hurts.” Scud's body was rigid from pain.

“It's what you like. You want it to hurt.” Drake said as he lifted Scud until just the head was inside and let him drop again. “I smell blood. Did the little painslut tear open that time?”

Scud's eyes were screwed shut, tears trailing down his cheeks. Drake's tongue flicked out to catch the salty drops. Drake lowered Scud back down to the mattress before thrusting in and out of the now whimpering Scud. Drake gave one final thrust as he fell over the edge into pure bliss. A second later he felt the heat of Scud's cum landing on his stomach.

Drake felt the demon settle within him. All it took to sate the demon now was Scud's tears. But it took a lot to reach that point when Scud was in his demonic form. Drake gently pulled out of Scud's body and gathered the smaller demon into his arms. “The demon is quiet. You should shift now, heal your injuries.”

Drake still in his demonic form adjusted Scud's smaller human form so he was spooning his lover. “Thank you for feeding the demon.”

“I'm just thankful it's only a few times a year.” Scud said with a yawn. Snuggling closer against Drake's large demonic frame, Scud closed his eyes letting sleep claim him.

* * *

 

**Aftercare-the next rising**

Drake hated himself right now, or rather hated what was inside of him. He hated hurting Scud. Scud was accepting of the situation, somebody had to feed the demon to keep it from running amok. Scud simply accepted that it was his lot in life to be 'LaMagra Chow'.

“Babe, I thought you were going to wash my back.” Scud called out from the bathroom.

“Coming.” Drake said as he entered the bathroom. Scud was lounging in the large marble tub. Warm water lapping at his nipples. His wet hair seemed to be the deepest black. Drake leaned forward tonguing the mole next to his lover's lips.

“Drake.” Scud said smiling up at the older vampire, “I'm starting to prune.” Scud said lifting up his hand and wriggling his wrinkled fingers.

Drake caught Scud's hand and kissed each finger. “Let me scrub your back and then I'll get you out of here.” Drake took the loofah from Scud's hands and washed Scud's back before rinsing him off. Drake grabbed a large fluffy towel and wrapped it around Scud as he stepped out of the bath.

Once Scud was dry, Drake scooped him up into his arms carrying him into the bedroom bridal style and laying him gently on the bed. Reaching over to the nightstand Drake plucked the bottle of oil out of the bowl of warm water before straddling Scud's legs.

Drake opened the bottle drizzling the warm oil over Scud's chest. Drake began massaging the oil into Scud's skin, taking every opportunity to brush his thumbs over Scud's nipples. Pouring more oil into his hands Drake worked his way down Scud's arms to his hands massaging and stroking each finger.

Leaning forward Drake stole a kiss before settling back into position on Scud's legs. More oil now drizzled over Scud's stomach before Drake's hands began massing in little circles. Drake worked his way down brushing Scud's hips before making his way to Scud's thighs. Drake continued down Scud's legs massaging and oiling until he reached Scud's feet.

Settling himself Indian style at the foot of the bed Drake picked up Scud's left foot as Scud hummed in pleasure from the foot massage. Drake made sure that every inch of Scud's foot was well attended to before massaging his other foot then starting the journey back up his other leg.

Scud gasped as Drake's hand cupped his balls. Drake gently rolled the orbs in their sack, spreading oil over the flesh. Drake smiled as Scud's cock twitched and filled with blood growing longer and thickening as it stiffened. Drake massaged his oily fingers over the hardened shaft before pulling his hand away.

“Drake.” Scud whined at the loss. “Don't stop when it was just getting good.”

Drake shifted so he was kneeling at Scud's side. “There's more to come, love. Now turn over.”

Scud flipped onto his stomach careful not to squash his cock in the process. He settled himself With his face pillowed on his arms.

Drake straddled Scud's legs again before leaning forward and pressing a line of kisses along Scud's spine. Picking up the oil he went to work rubbing Scud's back. Drake worked his way down Scud's legs before working his way back up to cup the cheeks of Scud's ass giving them a squeeze. Drake massaged the globes before slipping and oily finger between the cheeks to brush against Scud's entrance.

Drake pushed Scud's legs open and brushed his thumb over Scud's hole before letting it slip lower to massage his perineum. Drake rubbed his thumb in small circles over the area indirectly stimulating Scud's prostate.

Drake tipped the bottle over the cleft letting the oil run over Scud's hole before reaching down with his thumb and continuing the slow methodical massage. Drake let his other hand play over Scud's hole before slipping a finger inside to gently massage the inside of Scud's ass. Drake slid a second finger in before hooking them to brush over Scud's prostate from the inside.

“Drake, mmmmm. That feels so good.” Scud murmured as he snuck a hand down to grab his cock.

“Oh no you don't.” Drake said grabbing Scud's wandering hand. “You don't do anything except lay there and relax. Let me make you come.”

Drake pulled his fingers out and urged Scud onto his back again. Drake settled himself between Scud's legs slipping his fingers back inside and using his thumb to massage the area between Scud's balls and the hole his fingers were now filling.  Drake leaned over taking Scud's length into his mouth. Between the sucking rubbing and massaging Scud was soon teetering on the edge of an orgasm.

Sensing how close Scud was Drake pressed his thumb hard against Scud's perineum while rubbing his fingers firmly against the bundle of nerves. Drake swallowed the creamy fluid before licking Scud clean.

“I love the way you taste.” Drake said as he kissed his lover, tongues twining against each other.

“You know Babe, you don't have to do this. I really am okay with feeding the demon.” Scud said as he snuggled into Drake's arms. “But it is nice to have you pamper me.”


	5. Afternoon Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the secretary is away Scud and Drake play

“What exactly do you think you are doing?” Drake asked as Scud straddled his lap before leaning forward to steal a kiss.

“I'm making it up as I go. You see I have this fantasy.” Scud said as he nibbled his way along Drake's neck. “And I decided that I'm going to make it come true.”

“Josh.” Drake stressed Scud's given name. “This is not the time or place. Delores could walk in at any time."

“This is exactly the time and place since my fantasy is to have sex with you here in your office.” Scud said. “I get so turned on imagining what we could be doing in here with Delores just on the other side of that door.”

“Scud.” Drake warned. “Behave.”

“Sometimes I even imagine she comes in.” Scud wiggled his hips. “And I'm under the desk deep throating you. And you're trying not to react and she isn't getting the message. She keeps finding a reason to stay.”

“Scud. Stop it.” Drake said as he felt hmself growing hard from Scud's words and the grinding of Scud's ass in his lap.

“Or my favorite fantasy when you bend me over your desk.” Scud said his fingers now working on the button's of Drake's shirt. “That one always makes me hard.”

Drake was trying to button his shirt, but Scud was determined. Scud was now tracing his fingers along the waistband of Drake's pants.

“You are so dominant in that one. You push me over the desk and then undo my pants pushing them down to my ankles. And you tie my hands behind my back with your tie. I'm completely helpless and at your mercy.”

Scud stood and pushed Drake's chair back from the desk before kneeling in front of him. Scud unbuckled Drake's belt and unfastened Drake's pants freeing Drake's throbbing cock.

“You tell me I've been such a bad boy, and naughty boys have to be punished. And you take off your belt and double it over and then you start whipping my ass.” Scud was now cradling Drake's balls Rolling them within the sack feeling the round shapes move under his fingers.

“And when my ass is covered with red stripes from your belt, you stick your fingers in my mouth and tell me to get them wet. Then you slide them in my ass. You slide them in deep stretching me, getting me ready for your hard cock.” Scud had his hand wrapped around Drake's cock rubbing his thumb across the head spreading the slick precum over the surface.

“You spit in your hand and rub it over your cock. Then you're pushing it into me, inch by inch filling me up, stretching me. I feel so full when you're deep inside me and with every thrust your rubbing against that spot and my cock is so hard.”

Scud leaned over and licked the head of Drake's cock. “I want to touch myself so bad but I can't. So I'm begging you to touch me. And I'm wiggling and squirming against that big cock so deep inside. Begging you to fuck me, to make me come.”

Drake reached down and grabbed a handful of Scud's hair. “You are a very naughty boy, Josh. I think you should take me in your mouth now. Suck my cock” Drake said as he thrust up into Scud's mouth while pulling him down by his hair. Drake leaned his head back and moaned at the feel of Scud's mouth wrapped around his cock. “Get it good and wet, because I'm going to give you what you want, but the way I want to give it to you. I suggest you start stretching that little hole because I'm going to be balls deep in it soon.” Drake slid open a drawer and pulled out a small container of lube and squirting some on Scud's fingers.. After a few minutes Drake pushed his chair back a little farther “Stand up and turn around.”

Scud followed Drake's instructions. As soon as Drake started pulling him backward, he realized that Drake wanted him to ride. Trusting Drake to guide him Scud soon felt the head of Drake's cock brushing against his opening. Groaning he let himself sink down until he could feel Drake's balls against his own.

Drake reached down between Scud's spread legs and grabbed Scud's hard cock. “Now ride me love.”

Scud used the arms of the chair for leverage as he raised a lowered his hips, worked them around in circles and ground hard against Drake. Scud groaned, the combination of fucking himself and Drake jerking his cock was pure bliss. He let his head drop back on Drake's shoulder. “Drake, God that's so good. I can't hold back babe.”

“Then don't, cum for me.” Drake said. Gasping as he felt Scud's channel squeeze tight around him, Drake lifted his hand to Scud's chest rubbing the cum into his skin. Drake grabbed Scud's waist lifting him up and stood himself before draping Scud over the desk and slipping back inside. It only took a handful of thrusts before he was bathing Scud's channel with his own cum.

Suddenly he pushed himself off of Scud's back “Shit Delores!”

Scud chuckled. “I guess I should have told you I gave her the afternoon off.”


	6. Why do you like it so much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake is curious, why does Scud like getting fucked so much? Scud is more than happy to demonstrate.

Scud was snuggled on Drake's chest, his breathing finally back to normal. He let himself shift to snuggle against Drake's side one leg tangled with Drake's and his head now pillowed on Drake's shoulder. He hummed contentedly and closed his eyes.

“Why do you like it so much?” Drake asked after a minute. "You love having me buried in your ass and I can't help but wonder why you like it so much.”

Scud lifted his head and looked down at his lover. “Because it feels good, in so many ways.”

“I don't believe that. I see you wince when I penetrate you. It hurts.” Drake said.

“Well the initial penetration can be a bit uncomfortable; but once I adjust to it, it feels wonderful, that little bit of discomfort is more than worth it to get to the pleasure part.” Scud said. “But then I'm a bottom, so I guess there's maybe a psychological angle to it too. I don't try to analyze it, I just like it.”

“If you say so.” Drake said dubiously. “I still don't get it.”

Scud chewed his bottom lip for a couple of seconds. “I could show you. There's no way I can explain the pleasure to you, you just have to experience it for yourself.”

“I don't think so. I love you but there's no way in hell I'm going to submit to another man, not even you.” Drake snorted.

“I'm a bottom Drake, I wouldn't be able to top someone if you gave me step by step instructions. I like submitting entirely too much. But I don't need to fuck you to show you. Do you trust me, Babe?” Scud asked.

“What? Of course I trust you.” Drake said tightening his arms around Scud.

“Then let me show you. A lot of guys enjoy anal play and the most macho guy in the world will get a stiffy during a prostate exam and they never have a dick anywhere near their ass.” Scud said. “I promise you'll like it and if you don't, I'll stop and it will never happen again.”

Drake looked into his lover's eye's for a moment. “Okay.” He said as his body tensed his mind wrestling with the idea of letting Scud anywhere near that untouched part of him.

“Not like this babe. You're all tense you need to relax.” Scud climbed off the bed pulling on Drake's hand to get him to follow. “First a nice long bath, and we can go from there. So you go run the bath and I'll get everything set up here.” Scud leaned up and pressed a kiss to Drake's lips before giving him a shove in the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

 

When Drake came out of the bathroom and looked at the room he wasn't surprised to find Scud waiting for him. He was uneasy seeing the tube of lube laying on the bed next to a small towel obviously hiding something.

“Come here babe, give me a kiss.” Scud said holding out his hand.

Drake climbed on the bed kneeling so he was facing Scud. Drake leaned forward and captured Scud's mouth in a gentle kiss. “Do I need to lay down or something?”

“When you're ready.” Scud said nuzzling the side of Drake's neck. “I want you to be relaxed.”

Drake leaned back against the pillows. “I am relaxed for the moment.”

Scud braced himself over Drake. “Good, Just remember you can tell me to stop at anytime.” Scud dropped his mouth down to lick at Drake's chest. He alternated between Drake's nipple's licking and sucking one while he rolled the other between his thumb and forefinger.

“Love, I thought you were going to show me how it feels?” Drake said after Scud had spent several minutes stimulating his nipples.

“I am but there's no need to rush. I know you jump right in with me but I know what to expect. I want you to enjoy this, so I'm going to take my time.” Scud murmured against Drake's sternum. But he also realized that he didn't want to take so long that Drake changed his mind either. He began trailing little bites across Drake's stomach nipping at his flesh.

Drake found himself relaxing under Scud's attentions. Scud had done these same things countless times before as a part of oral sex. So when Scud lifted his sack to suck and nibble at his balls it was familiar. What wasn't familiar was the feeling of Scud's finger slipping lower to brush his entrance.

“Relax babe.” Scud said as he let his finger brush lightly across Drake's hole tickling it just a bit. “That doesn't hurt, it just feels a bit different that's all.”

Drake couldn't argue with the fact that it felt different and even enjoyable in a way.

“I'm going to use a bit a lube now. I just want to make it easier to massage you here. That's all.” Scud said as he coated the tip of one finger before going back to brushing over Drake's entrance. Patiently Scud continued tonguing Drake's sack and rubbing the tight ring of muscle until he felt it soften as Drake relaxed. Gently he applied pressure managing to sneak the tip of his finger inside before Drake tensed again.

“It's okay babe relax.” He murmured as he backed off and added more lube before going back to massaging the ring again. Eventually Drake relaxed and he snuck his finger in a little deeper this time.

Drake realized that it didn't hurt. It felt weird but there wasn't any pain.

“Am I hurting you?” Scud asked lifting his eyes up to Drake's face.

“No, it doesn't hurt. It doesn't feel good either, it just feels strange.” Drake honestly answered.

“You aren't used to it, but I promise if you just relax and let me in deeper it will be one of the most amazing things you have ever felt.” Scud said licking the sensitive flesh at the base of Drake's cock.

Drake looked down at his lover and realized that Scud really wanted to share this secret feeling with him. Letting out a deep breath he forced himself to relax. Drake let his head fall back on the pillow and flexed one knee opening himself to his lover.

Scud added a bit more lube making sure his finger was well coated before pressing the digit into Drake's ass until it was all in. Hooking his finger he searched for the little bundle of nerves. When he found it Drake let out a grunt and jerked his hips.

“Fuck!” Drake yelled feeling pleasure course through him.

“That's it babe.” Scud said lightly brushing the spot. He began thrusting his finger gently while brushing over that spot. “That's what I feel when you're inside me but a lot more intensely. Your cock rubs against it a lot harder than I am right now.”

Drake wondered how it could be any more intense. That rubbing was making his cock hard as a rock as it was. “Can you rub a little harder?”

Scud smiled “I have something even better in mind but you really need to stay relaxed.” Scud felt around until his hand encountered the towel. Dragging it to him he fumbled out his slim vibrator. Compared to Drake the vibrator was like a twig. But since Drake was basically a virgin, it was probably going to feel huge. “I need to work on stretching you now. This part may be uncomfortable.”

Adding more lube Scud gently began to work a second finger into Drake. To distract Drake from the stretching Scud leaned down and captured the head of Drake's cock in his mouth.

Scud had been honest, it was a bit uncomfortable but not that bad. And with Scud's mouth enveloping his cock, it was nothing. Within a few minutes Drake had relaxed falling into a gentle rhythm of thrusting his cock into Scud's mouth and then drawing back feeling Scud's fingers probing within him.

“Okay babe I'm going to make you feel really good. Almost as good as you make me feel.” Scud gently pressed the tip of the vibrator against Drake's entrance then took Drake back in his mouth. He simply held the vibe steady and let Drake rock onto it so Drake could control the pace.

Once the first inch was in, Scud switched it on causing Drake's hips to jerk forward.

“Oh fuck! What the....Damn!” Drake yelled as the vibrations traveled through him. His lower half had a mind of it's own as it wanted more and bucked against the toy working it deeper still. Drake realized that he was in effect fucking himself on the vibrator.

“That's it babe.” Scud said as he turned the toy up and angled it so that it was buzzing directly against Drake's prostate.

“Oh fuck. Shit I'm going to come.” Drake said squirming against the vibe.

Scud smiled and took Drake in his mouth swallowing the flood of come. Not wanting to overdo it he worked the vibe out while Drake was still spurting sweet cum in his mouth. Scud sucked and milked every drop from Drake's softening cock.

“Does that explain why I like it so much babe?” Scud asked he released Drake's cock.

“Yeah it does but don't get any ideas. I'm still the one that does the fucking around here.” Drake gasped out.

“I wouldn't have it any other way.” Scud said as he snuggled against Drake's side.


	7. A lesson in patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake teaches Scud how to be patient.

Scud was sitting on the bed with his knees drawn up to his chest looking at...the box. Drake had placed the box there before heading into the bathroom to take a shower after giving Scud clear instructions not to open it. This of course made Scud curious and he was now fighting the temptation to lift the lid and peek. He had finally worked up enough nerve to reach for it when he heard Drake tsking at him.

“Didn't I tell you not to open that?” Drake came up to the bed and reached out to lift a lock of Scud's hair letting it slip through his fingers. “You'll find out what is in it a few minutes love, have patience.”

Drake opened the nightstand drawer pulling out lube, a vibrator and wrist restraints.

“Somebody is feeling kinky.” Scud said.

“I wouldn't call it kink,” Drake said. Pulling Scud's hands in front of his body and cuffing them together. “More like a lesson in patience.”

“Babe you know I get even more impatient when you restrain me, I just can't wait for you to have your wicked way with me.” Scud said with a smirk.

“And that's the problem love. I've never really had my wicked way with you.” Drake said opening the box and taking out a set of old fashioned leg irons and a length of chain. “I do really intend to do so but...You start pushing that ass of yours back on my cock and begging me and talking dirty and I completely forget what it was I was planning.”

“Drake, what are you planning?” Scud asked as he felt Drake snapping the irons closed around his ankles.

“Just trust me love. Put yourself completely in my hands.” Drake said as he guided Scud to lean forward and lay his head on a pilow.. Drake quickly attached the chain from the wrist restraints to the leg irons leaving Scud kneeling with his ass in the air. His wrists were pulled back between his legs and attached to the leg irons.

Scud jerked at his bonds for a few seconds before realizing he was completely immobile. “Drake...”

“Relax love, I promise you a night to remember.” Drake stroked Scud's back in a comforting manner. “Now that you can't move there's one more thing to take care of.” Drake reached in the box pulling out a red ball gag. “Like I said you beg entirely too much. Open wide love.”

Scud took a deep breath and then opened his mouth allowing Drake to place the gag in his mouth and buckle it in place.

“Now love, tonight is all about that greedy little ass of yours. I plan on wearing it out and making you cum and cum again until your sweet little balls are drained.” Drake said caressing the cheeks of Scud's ass.

“Mmmph!” was Scud's only reply.

For a few moments, Drake was content just to caress and massage the cheeks of Scud's ass. Finally he gave Scud an affectionate slap on the bottom and chuckled. “Don't move.”

Scud grunted.

Drake went to the bathroom and came back carrying a towel. Placing it under Scud's body he said “We don't want you ruining the sheets now do we?”

Drake traced his finger from the base of Scud's spine down over his hole before tickling his perineum. Drake stroked Scud's balls then reversed the course of his finger this time stopping to tease the tight hole. Reaching down he picked up the lube and coated his finger, gently he pushed it inside before starting a fucking motion. This set Scud off on a round of muffled garbled noises.

“I can't understand a word you're saying.” Drake said “So I'm just going to have to guess you want another finger.” Drake said slipping in a second finger stretching Scud's opening. Then finally a third.

Drake hooked his fingers feeling Scud spasm tightening around his digits as Drake found his prostate. Smiling evilly Drake reached under Scud's body gripping Scud's cock with his other hand. Drake got to work stroking Scud's cock in time with the fingers he was thrusting in Scud's ass. It didn't take long before Scud screamed into the gag and came.

“Was that good love?” Drake asked. “There's more where that came from.”

Drake picked up the vibrator and coated it with lube. Turning it on to the lowest setting he slowly pushed it into Scud's ass. Once it was fully seated, Drake looked at the trembling body. “We might as well just get to the good part, right love?” Drake said flipping it to the highest setting and pressing it against Scud's prostate.

Scud's eyes flew open and he began making frantic noises. Drake felt the tension in Scud's body and the frantic tensing of Scud's ass cheeks. “Oh no you don't. It doesn't come out until I say it can come out.” Drake said working the vibrator against Scud's prostate.

Drake watched amused as Scud struggled helplessly against the offending object. Obviously Scud had not figured out that the more he tensed against the vibrator, the more intensely he felt the vibrations. And the more intensely he felt the vibrations, the more he struggled to escape them. In Drake's mind it was the perfect Catch 22 situation.. It didn't take long for Scud to struggle his way to a second orgasm without Drake ever touching him.

“That's it. Just let go” Drake said as Scud whimpered into the gag. “I love watching you cum.” Drake said as he dialed the vibe back down to it's lowest setting and rubbed Scud's back. Drake gave Scud a few moments to calm down before he started thrusting the vibrator in and out fucking Scud's ass with it and brushing over the now tingling bundle of nerves..

Reaching down with his free hand Drake flipped open the lube and let it squirt directly onto his throbbing cock hissing at the chill. He gripped his member and stroked it spreading the lube over his cock before pulling the vibrator out. He lined himself up with the ring of muscle and pressed forward. Scud was as tight as ever but totally relaxed.

Drake began thrusting with a slow lazy rhythm that brushed gently over Scud's prostate. “You're so open and relaxed right now.”

Scud's only answer was a series of whimpers. Reaching down Drake brushed the head of Scud's cock. Scud shivered but remained relaxed as Drake fucked him.

Drake changed his pace taking long strokes, pulling almost all the way out before plunging in balls deep. Scud switched from whimpers to a constant whine.

“You're going to come for me one more time love.” Drake said as Scud buried his face into the pillow letting out a series on muffled groans.

Drake grabbed Scud's hips and changed his angle so each thrust was directly against Scud's prostate. “I love fucking you like this. It's like you've completely given yourself over to my will.”

Scud whimpered as Drake increased his pace. “Right now you're totally dependent on me for your pleasure. That's such a feeling of power, so hot.”

Drake could feel the tremors coursing through Scud's body. “Come on love one more time. This time you're going feel it in every part of you. Just let go and cum.”

Drake adjusted his grip on Scud's hips and began fucking hard and deep crashing into Scud's prostate with each thrust. Drake felt Scud start to spasm Scud's tight ass milking Drake's cock in an erratic rhythm that Scud had no control over.

“Fuck!” Drake hissed as he felt his own orgasm hit, Scud's tight channel milking him, sucking the cum right out of his balls. Grabbing Scud's hips he buried himself as deep as possible riding out the orgasm that had overtaken him.

Finally Drake was able to move. Gently he pulled his softening cock from Scud's body gaining a weak mewl. He slipped an arm under scud's belly to support him as he removed the chain binding Scud's wrists. Drake pulled the cum covered towel from beneath Scud's body before gently laying him on his back.

Drake removed the leg irons and wrist restraints before unbuckling the gag. Leaning over he pressed a kiss to Scud's lips before gathering the limp body against his own and tucking Scud up against his side and closing his eyes.

He was drifting off to sleep when he heard a sleepy whisper. “Sadist.” Drake opened his eyes and glanced down to see that Scud had drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.


	8. A quiet afternoon at the office

“You might as well relax Scud.” Drake said with an evil smile. Delores was at lunch but she was due back in a few minutes. Having her walk in to find him draped bare assed over Drake's desk might make for a hot fantasy but the truth is the reality would be nothing more than embarrassing. Especially when Drake had three fingers buried deep in said bare ass.

“Drake, uhn Delores is going to be here any minute now.” Scud groaned.

“Aren't you the one who thinks the idea of her being at her desk while we're doing nasty things is hot?” Drake said hooking his fingers against Scud's prostate. “I think you'd be turned on by the possibility.” Drake said withdrawing his fingers. “But I think it might give her a heart attack so...”

Scud gasped as he felt something slickly sliding into his ass. He hissed as he realized it was a plug and a big one. He couldn't help squirming as it stretched him wide before suddenly narrowing so he felt the base flush against his cheeks. He felt Drake pull up his pants.

“Fix your clothes love, she'll be here soon” Drake gave him a wicked smirk. “That stays till I take it out.”

Scud fixed his clothes as best he was able, each movement reminding him of the huge toy in his ass. “Drake I can't sit through an appointment with the attorney like this.”

“Back to your office, now.” Drake said hand on Scud's back pushing him to the door. Drake watched Scud's funny little waddling walk with amusement knowing he was feeling the plug with every step he took. Scud barely made it to his office when the elevator dinged announcing Delores' return from lunch. It was going to be an interesting afternoon. Turning to Delores he said. “Josh is going to be tied up with paperwork the afternoon so I'll meet with our attorney when he arrives.

 

 

1:30 pm-

Scud looked at the clock. The afternoon had just started and he was sitting at his desk squirming against the plug in his ass. Not to mention the fact that his dick was hard. He had honestly been trying to distract himself from his predicament by looking over the departmental reports but not being very successful as he was still on the first page of the first report.

He had just started over when his phone rang. Drake was calling him. He picked up the handset and Drake asked “Are you hard right now?” Scud quickly hung up the phone cutting off Drake's laughter.

 

 

2:00 pm-

Delores knocked and entered his office causing him to sit up straight in his chair which reminded him that he had that plug in his ass again. Just when he had gotten his mind off the damned thing.

“Here's your mail.” She said setting a stack of letters on his desk.

Scud hoped he sounded normal at least when he said “Thank you Delores.”

The secretary studied his face for a moment. “Are you feeling alright? You look a bit flushed.”

“I'm fine.” He managed to choke the words out and plaster a strained smile on his face. “It's just trying to get through these reports.”

“Okay, But if you're not feeling well, you should let Mr Drake know.” She said.

Scud nodded not sure if he could maintain his composure long enough to talk to the woman.

 

 

2:30-

Scud's phone rang, Drake again. He picked it up

“Keep your hands off your dick. I know you're thinking about jerking off. I want you hot, hard and horny when she leaves.” Drake said as Scud groaned into the phone. Scud wondered how Drake had known what he was thinking about.

 

 

3:00 pm

Scud's nerves were on end. Here he was sitting in his office with a boner and plug in his ass and the attorney was due here any second. I swear after tonight Drake is sleeping on the couch for the next 50 years. He thought to himself. At 3:03 when Delores told him that since he was so busy with the paperwork Mr Drake had decided to meet with the attorney Scud changed his mind.

 

 

3:35

Delores was back in his office filing paperwork while Scud pretended to be engrossed with the reports on his computer. Finding a comfortable sitting position was becoming harder and harder.

“I never realized that you were so fidgety.” Delores said as she closed the file cabinet.

 

 

4:00 pm

One more hour. One more Hour. Scud was chanting the phrase over and over in his mind as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He had given up trying to even pretend to work. God all he wanted was to get fucked and hard. Then burn his pants. The wet spot from his leaking cock was ridiculous. And his cock hurt from being stuck in the tight confines.

 

 

4:30

“As soon as Delores leaves I'm coming over there and bending you over and fucking you bowlegged.” Drake said. “Do you want that love, hmm? Do you want me to pull that plug out of your ass and shove my big hard cock in you and fuck you hard?”

“Drake. I want you to fuck me now.” Scud whined back over the phone.

“Patience, Scud.” Drake said. “Just another 30 minutes.”

 

 

5:05

Scud looked up as Drake entered the office and locked the door behind him. “Come here love.”

Scud stood up very gingerly and made his way over to Drake. He wasn't even mad anymore he was just flat out horny. “Drake, please.”

“Okay. Get those pants down and bend over the desk.” Drake said. Unzipping his own pants.

Drake reached down and gently twisted the plug working it out of Scud's ass. Drake wasted no time pulling the tube of lube from his pocket and slicking up his own hard cock. Lining himself up he eased inside Scud's eager hole.

“Babe don't tease. I've been waiting for this all afternoon.” Scud begged.

“I know you were so patient.” Drake said as he leaned over Scud's back pinning him to the desk while he slowly moved his hips thrusting in and of the hot depths.

“Please babe harder.” Scud wiggled trying to get more friction.

“I'm not in a hurry, I want to take my time.” Drake said but he reached down and grabbed Scud's cock stroking it careful to keep the rhythm of his strokes in sync with his thrusts.

Scud moaned and jerked as he felt his orgasm building.

“That's right, come for me.” Drake said continuing the slow steady thrusts in Scud's spasming channel.

“Oh god babe!” Scud groaned as Drake steadily fucked him through his orgasm.

Drake suddenly pulled out and flipped Scud onto his back.He lifted Scud's legs around his waist and plunged back into Scud's body, Leaning over him. “Now I'm gonna fuck you bowlegged.” Drake said as his picked up the pace fucking Scud hard and deep.

“Uhn, fuck, Drake!” Scud moaned reaching up and grabbing onto Drake's wrists so he had the leverage to meet Drake thrust for thrust.

Drake gpulled his wrist from Scud's grip grabbing the younger man's hips holding him in place as he pounded into him. “You're so hot love.” Drake said as he watched Scud toss his head back and forth riding the pleasure of Drake's relentless head on thrusts into his prostate.

“Drake god yes. Again, make me come again.” Scud said hands grabbing at every part of the older man only to let go and find another spot to clutch. “Fuck!” Scud said as he reached own and gripped himself stroking in unison with the pounding Drake was giving him.

The sight of Scud's desperation pushed Drake over the edge as he buried himself as deeply as he could grinding his hips into his lover flooding Scud with the force of his orgasm.

Scud cried out as he came again not nearly as hard as the first time but enough to cover his hand.

Drake pressed a kiss to Scud's forehead as he lifted himself up. Scud looked up at Drake.

“You can be one evil bastard, that was just cruel. You're lucky I love you.” Scud said with a smile.


End file.
